Ridin' by
by ELL514
Summary: Hermione is speeding to Scotland, but suddenly, her car gives up on her. Hopefully someone will pass to help her... HrDr, only friendship! sunny and good story! ONESHOT


**Title:** Ridin' by

**Author:** ELL-514

**Inspiration:** based on the song "Ridin' by" by the belgian singer Natalia.

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter characters are JK Rowling's, the basic line of the story is inspired by the song.

**Dedicated to:** my lovely beta and lovely friend, Gelke aka Evil Loverke.

**Summary:** Hermione is speeding off to Scotland, when suddenly, her car gives up on her. Hopefully someone will pass to help her...

**Pairing:** Hermione/Draco, only friendship.

* * *

**Ridin' by**

**ELL-514 aka Ellen**

* * *

Hermione cursed aloud and hit her dashboard. "Triple shiggers." She mumbled under her breath. She sighed and lent back in her car seat. The black leather welcomed her and cooled her down, a bit. The day was seriously hot and Hermione stood on the side of the highway, her little Smart Roadster had given up on her. She cursed one last time and took her sunglasses off her nose, sliding them on her hair.

Hermione opened the door and got out, looking at her little car. The Smart Roadster was small, painted in a deep blue-purple color and had the roof off. On this hot day, Hermione had let down the roof to ride covertible. She grinned for the first time, when she saw the sign she had painted on the side, just above the first wheel. The red color cursed with the purple, but that hadn't stopped Hermione to paint 'Gryffindor Lioness, smart-ass'. It was a little joke that still worked well and that Harry couldn't resist bringing it up every meeting.

Back to her stupid car. Hermione bent over her door and pushed a small button on her dashboard. The front of her car popped open. She pushed open the desk and blocked it so it wouldn't fall down. Bending over the engine, she tried to remember everything she knew about cars, engines and fixing them. She sighed and tucked her hair behind her ear. Over the years, it had gone soft and smooth, with all tints of chestnut brown. Her light brown eyes looked worried and she scratched her tanned arms with her long, green fingernails. She only wore a short tank top and a miniskirt, which gave her long legs full potential. Yes, Hermione was a beautiful woman, and the clothes she wore now surely told that. But hey, she was on her way to vacation, she had to be dressed to it.

But like the way things looked now, there wouldn't be a vacation. She really didn't feel like going all the way back to London to get her car fixed, and then to return. No way she was doing that, whatever Ron was promising her concerning a beautiful big summer cottage in Scotland. Just as Hermione sighed and bent over again, a car passed, slowed down and parked behind her. She threw a glance over her shoulder and noticed a silver BMW Cabriole.

_Cabrioles sell good this summer... _she thought for a second, and then she realised why he probably stopped there. _Oh please let him be able to help me!_

She didn't turn, around, didn't want to seem too eager. She heard a car door slamming and some slow footsteps coming closer.

"Can I help you with something?" A man's voice asked.

Hermione turned around, smiling widely. "If you know something about engines, you might... Malfoy?" Her smile froze a little as she seemed to recognize the helpful man.

He was really tall, and his suit showed the form of his body. He was dressed quite formal, but still looked as informal as possible. His icing blond hair was a mess that came just above his ears, just covering his piercing grey eyes. "Granger? Is that really you?"

Hermione took him in confused, not knowing how to react on the strange situation. She hadn't seen the boy in five years, and here he was, looking _incredibly_ hot. "From top to bottom..." she just answered. "What a surprise to meet you here, Malfoy." She said uncomfortable.

"Same here. But please, call me Draco." He answered charming, as if he had expected to meet her here. "Now, you're having troubles there? Let me take a look."

Hermione still looked puzzled, but decided that it wasn't bad to let him take a look. "Sure, but... Do you know anything about engines? I mean, no offence, but..."

Draco turned his head at her, smiling. "None taken. But you see, I think I've found your little stinker." He dove back into the engine and did something with some cables that Hermione could not see. "Try to start it a moment, will you?"

Hermione nodded and stepped in her car, turning on the contact. She didn't know what she had expected, but certainly not the car to start. "By Merlin..." she muttered. She looked through her front window and blinked at what she saw. Of course, she just saw Draco Malfoy, slamming down the front of the car and grinning at her. But still... what she saw... A young, handsome, friendly and charming boy, with whom she had quarrelled a lot, but who had now so willingly fixed her car.

She couldn't ignore it. The little prat had gone hot and nice. If it were possible.

Hermione suddenly realised that Draco was looking at her questionably from the other side of the car. With a Hugh smile, she got out of her car. "It's great, how did you do that?" She quickly walked towards him and didn't know how to actually react. She felt really like, to hug him or at least... She didn't know, but just stood there smiling.

And Draco smiled back. "Piece of cake." He grinned jokingly. "It wasn't hard. I think it will do for... wherever you are going to." He lent against the car. Only Draco Malfoy could turn _leaning against a car_ into something sexy.

"Scotland." Hermione answered. "Going to a summer cottage with some friends. But hey, I want to thank you for this." She pointed at her car. "How can I do that?"

Draco shrugged. "It's alright." He grinned. "The pleasure of seeing you again has satisfied me already."

Blushing shyly, Hermione looked down and tucked some hair behind her ear. With a new idea, she looked up. "You know what? We're about two miles away from the road café. Meet me there, the least thing I can do is buy you a coffee." She smiled uncertain.

Draco's face broke from unsure ness into a wide smile. "I'd like that very much. It would be a pleasure."

Hermione turned around and walked back to her car. "The pleasure would be all mine."

* * *

"So when his newest design was tested, the broom just took off and crashed into a tree!" Hermione explained laughing and with wide gestures. "But the director of some international company had seen the demonstration, and he was so flabbergasted by the speed the broom had made in such short time, that he immediately offered Ronald a contract!"

Draco leant back, roaring with laughter. The two had been drinking coffee for quite a long time now, both amusing each other with their life stories. Still shaking his head grinning, he emptied his third coffee and glanced at his watch.

Hermione followed his example and checked the hour. "Oh shiggers..."

Draco nodded agreeing. "It's been three hours already. Time surely flew by... I think I really should go now." He said with a real expression of sadness on his face.

"Oww..." Hermione pouted. "Can't you really stay for some more time? I can alert the other that I'll be later..."

Draco shrugged. "I'm really sorry, but I really have to go to this boring meeting. International stuff, boring as hell. I'm sorry, I really wish I could stay to."

"Okay than..." Hermione sighed. She looked up from her coffee uncertain. "We are going to meet again, aren't we?"

"Sure!" Draco said quickly, happy that she had brought it up. "Have you got a cell phone?"

"Absolutely!" Hermione said with a new smile, taking out her mobile phone. The two exchanged numbers, promising each other to keep contact. "Even if it only is for another cup of coffee."

Both exited the café and went back to their cars, parked behind each other. Draco looked at the girl. "So, this is it then?"

"Off course it isn't!" Hermione quickly responded. "You can send me a message as soon as you miss me." She winked playfully.

"Okay then..." Draco suddenly bent over and gave Hermione a small peck on her cheek. "Hang on well, drive safely." He whispered in her ear. Before Hermione realised it, he already was seated back in his car, turning on the engine.

* * *

Hermione got in her car and pushed some buttons. The roof slid open, the engine started and the radio turned on. She pushed her sunglasses back on her nose and took off.

The sun shone brightly and bathed the whole highway in sunlight. Hermione couldn't help it, but smiled and sang along with the radio. Seeing the world through her brown glasses, she realised how happy she felt. Happier than ever before.

Gaining more speed, she suddenly heard a small noise in her hand bag. With one hand, she opened the black Gucci and got out the noise. Her cell phone in her hand seemed to smile at her. On the little screen, stood the little message: "You have 1 new message: from Draco Malfoy".

* * *

**Review please, friendly flames accepted.**


End file.
